<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desesperación by missginni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169057">Desesperación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni'>missginni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinkivariables [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sexual Frustration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong y Changmin tratan de volver loco a Junsu. Y lo consiguen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong / Kim Junsu / Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinkivariables [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desesperación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts">Chunnies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Ha sido divertido escribir este xD Espero que te guste.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Están tratando de volverlo loco.</p><p>O eso, o ha ofendido terriblemente a alguna deidad y lo ha maldecido con una erección permanente y nada de tiempo para aliviarse.</p><p>Pero sospecha firmemente que es lo primero. </p><p>Porque todo comienza con Changmin arrinconándolo contra la pared del camerino en cuanto llegan al estudio de televisión, cayendo sobre su boca como si llevase días muerto de sed y quisiese saciarse de sus labios, caliente y jodidamente provocador como sólo el <i>maknae</i> sabe serlo. Minutos que parecen apenas segundos muriendo entre ellos, demasiado escasos antes de que los interrumpa el golpe de la puerta que anuncia que va a comenzar el programa.</p><p>Junsu se pasa todo el tiempo de la entrevista dividido entre tratar de ocultar su erección y responder a preguntas que no le importan con algo de coherencia, mientras su mente hace excursiones a la tierra de todo lo que quiere hacerle a Changmin. Hay un pequeño hueco en su cabeza para que se pregunte a qué vino eso, pero es tan pequeño que Junsu lo destierra porque tiene suficiente con lo que lidiar sin preocuparse por tonterías.</p><p>En el primer descanso es Jaejoong quien lo alcanza en el baño justo cuando acaba de bajarse los pantalones. Sonríe socarrón al ver que ha conseguido que su erección disminuya lo suficiente como para no ser tan notoria. Y luego se arrodilla para meterse su polla en la boca sin siquiera murmurar una advertencia, o tan siquiera un <i>“hola”</i>. </p><p>Junsu sólo puede aferrarse al pomo de la puerta mientras intenta no gritar ante lo que la lengua de su <i>hyung</i> le está haciendo, hábil y concienzudamente. Hasta que alguien interrumpe desde fuera, gritando que tienen veinte segundos para volver al plató, y todo lo que puede hacer es subirse los pantalones apresuradamente mientras todo su ser llora la pérdida de la boca de Jaejoong, la frustración subiendo hasta su garganta.</p><p><i>’Incómodo’</i> es una palabra que se queda muy corta a cómo se siente intentando escalar paredes en juegos absurdos de una sección patética, con su erección quemando en los pantalones.</p><p>Se propone terminar con eso en el siguiente descanso. Pero otra vez es Changmin quien lo acorrala en el baño sin ni siquiera dejarle alcanzar uno de los cubículos. Y lo besa, profundo, desesperado, todo lengua, labios y calor desmedido hasta que se olvida del tiempo, de pensar y de todo lo que no es su <i>maknae</i> besándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y luego la mano de Changmin está dentro de su ropa interior, rodeando su polla con determinación, pasando el pulgar por la humedad de su glande hasta que sus caderas escapan a su control y es Junsu quien se mueve contra él, intentando terminar.</p><p>Obviamente Changmin mantiene la cabeza más fría que él, porque saca la mano de sus pantalones y se vuelve hacia la puerta, cubriendo a Junsu de la vista, justo un segundo antes de que uno de los técnicos les anuncie que se retoma la grabación.</p><p>Y Junsu gime en voz alta, la desesperación y la frustración haciendo presa de él, mientras maldice interiormente a todas las deidades que lo torturan en forma de Changmin y Jaejoong decididos a provocarle una lipotimia antes de que termine el día, porque obviamente su cerebro no está obteniendo el riego sanguíneo apropiado.</p><p>Como si se hubiesen coordinado, cosa de la que está completamente seguro después del segundo asalto, Changmin y Jaejoong se turnan durante toda la mañana para mantener su excitación al límite sin permitirle el desahogo. No importa a dónde vaya, donde trate de esconderse. Uno u otro aparecerá para distraerlo, cambiando su prisa desesperada por atención más concienzuda y lenta, hasta dejarlo justo al límite cada vez.</p><p>Para cuando la grabación termina por fin, lo que se sienten como siglos enteros más tarde, Junsu sólo quiere llegar a casa y terminar el trabajo, aunque sea por sí mismo, porque <i>necesita</i> desesperadamente correrse antes de que el azul de sus testículos se vuelva permanente. </p><p>Se despide de todo el mundo, cortés pero apresuradamente, y se mete en el coche antes de que sus dos demonios torturadores personales lo alcancen en otro sitio aislado para rematarlo. Sólo los fulmina con la mirada cuando entran, los dos igual de ufanos, con sonrisas kilométricas en los labios, pero Junsu no dice nada. Se queda en silencio mientras suben el resto de sus compañeros y los managers, y permanece callado, mirando por la ventana, todo lo que dura el viaje, evitando la explosión emocional que Changmin y Jaejoong están esperando.</p><p>Junsu no sabe cómo, cuándo o dónde, pero va a vengarse.</p><p>Y la venganza será terrible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>